Eyes of the Elves
by HaliOmani
Summary: UPDATED 4205:: His eyes captivate all those around him. And when he disappears, his eyes are the key. Temporarily frozen. I need to hash out a plot and a direction first. Gimme a little While.
1. Prologue: A Disappearance

::DISCLAIMER:: The HP universe is not my own. That stroke of Genius belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just try my best to enjoy it, and that involves borrowing a few things here and there.

Please, i welcome all coments, even flames. But constuctive criticism helps the most when i fix things. Don't BS me.

Prologue:

Crystal tears fell from her azure eyes, her very essence ached as she looked at the boy who lay below her in cupboard under the stairs of No. 4 Privet Drive. His glittering emerald eyes were muddled by flowing tears and his youthful face was a picture of absolute agony and grief. It was those eyes which captured her soul so completely. They were not just any eyes; they were the eyes of her children, her favorite children. She felt a building fury at those who caused her child's eyes to be so pained and troubled. A fury which made her shake with rage, a rage that quickly evaporated as she looked deeper into his eyes and found a fierce determination that can be borne of only the strongest wills and the purest souls.

The stunning brunette looked in the eyes of Harry Potter, the savior of the wizarding world, their precious Boy-Who-Lived. She gazed at the boy who they adored and who they betrayed just as quickly, and she made her choice. Harry after all was one of her children, and she could not be faulted for wanting him to be happy and loved. She had watched him all of his life, and after the tragedies early on, love had been in short supply for the poor child.

She would take him away, and give him to those who still knew the old ways, those who would love the boy for who he is not what events had surrounded his life. She would take him from all of those who would use him for their own advancement, away from those who would misunderstand him, away from those who had cast him aside in his time of direst need. She looked to his face again and was greeted by the calm that was brought by sleep. His cheeks remained tear-stained and his tousled raven black hair framed the ugly scar that marred his otherwise flawless childlike features.

Gaea bent down and kissed the child's forehead and with a flash of lightning and the crash of thunder, they were gone from the tiny space under the stairs.

Meteorologists would later call it the freak storm of the millennium. In the space of an hour, a swirling vortex forty kilometers in diameter had sat above Little Whinging. The never understood why it had happened, nor did they understand the concurrent earthquake in the same area. With the winds in the storm approaching hurricane force, and a quake registering 7.4 on the Richter scale, most officials we simply thankful that the death-toll and property damage were at a minimum. Several trees were downed and structural damage to homes was widespread. So no-one thought it strange that Number 4 Privet Drive had been completely destroyed. Had they looked closer they would have seen that the home had been ripped from its foundations and had sunk several feet into the earth. Most of the wreckage had been burned to charcoal by a lightning strike, the only strike during the entire one hour ordeal.

The researchers at the ministry of magic were just as confused. A huge flux of energy had burned out their magical detection sensors and had thrust the ministry into a state of panic. Things got so serious that all unspeakables and aurors were called out to manage obliviations of muggles who had seen magical creatures of all types congregate in the open as is some greater power had pulled them there. In the confusion it was not noticed for several hours, that the Black Quill in the hall of records had crossed a name off of the register of magical persons, the Domes day Tome. Harry Potter's magical signature had disappeared.

Four charred bodies had been found in the wreckage of No. 4 by the muggle firefighters were never identified. They were assumed to be the Dursley family who owned the house, and Marge Dursley who had been visiting from Cornwall. The remains were laid to rest in a family crypt, donated by the local parish.

The funeral was held in the early evening on July 31st. As the sun dipped below the horizon and the few mourners who attended left to return to their cookie cutter lives, no-one noticed the old man with an impressive beard and what would appear to be a stern woman of middle age standing off to the side under the branches of an ancient alder tree. The older man wiped away a lone tear as he pushed his half-moon shaped spectacles up on the bridge of his nose, and the woman next to him let out a strangled sob as she mopped her own tears from her time worn cheeks with a red and gold edged handkerchief she retrieved from what seemed to be an elongated pen case. The man, waving a similar item, left a pure white rose on the granite steps of the crypt. With another flourish glittering green words written in Latin appeared on the columns of the crypt. More strangely shaped symbols appeared on the doors of the crypt, and they glowed brightly before fading and disappearing from sight.

The bearded man sighed and said in a low voice to his still sobbing companion, "This place can never be disturbed now; I have a feeling that Lily and James would have wanted it this way." Turning to the crypt, "May you find happiness in the beyond with your mother and father. I hope they treasure the wonder that you are as much as we shall all miss you. Happy Birthday Harry."

Many intrepid reporters would search for the final resting place of the Boy-Who-Lived. Thousands of witches and wizards mourned the child's death. And with every passing week, the fervor grew less and less until no more people sought his grave, and the wizards and witches who felt a strange affinity to the child gave up on saying goodbye, and made their peace. The wards placed by Dumbledore held, and the Dursley family was forgotten in the muggle world, just as the name Potter was reserved for the history books in the wizarding world.

No-one ever knew the truth about Harry Potter, and they all assumed that he was lost to the world forever. When the Ministry went to Gringotts to seize the sizeable potter assets, they were rebuffed by a large team of security goblins. The goblins knew more about the-boy-who-lived than they were willing to share. Citing confidentiality and independence clauses established in the peace accords of the 1833 goblin rebellion, they denied anyone and everyone access to any records and assets of Harry Potter who they knew, had simply gone to return to his own kind, and would in time return.

Deep in the forbidden forest a lone centaur gazed through the smoke of his burning sage at the night sky with wonder. He muttered to himself as he stood brushing loam from his flanks, "The stars weep not for this 'loss', they rejoice as if one of their own has returned. Venus and Mars dance with Saturn, and the Dog Star shines with a new life. I think we have not heard the last of our young savior." Firenze chuckled as he trotted slowly into the depths of the darkened forest.

Please Comment

Mark


	2. Arrival In Elysia

CHAPTER 1- Arrival in Elysia

Pain shot through the back of his eyes like red hot cannon shot, and Harry cursed and closed them under the glare of what had to be the brightest light he had ever seen. It was like a sun had exploded in front of his face.

"Bollocks! That bloody hurt." Harry thought as the pain subsided to a dull throb and the kaleidoscopic colors slowed their psychedelic spinning on the insides of his eyelids. Images began flashing in front of his closed eyes as he shook the cobwebs from his head. Shaking ground, the crashing of thunder, trees groaning in the wind, brilliant flash first time, the silken fabric that wrapped him in the bed and that made up the tunic that covered his slight frame. His eyes resembled Dobby's in short order, as he took in his surroundings with disbelief.

"Bloody hell….," his voice trailed off as his head turned to take in his room, if it could be called a room. The first thing he noticed was the walls. They were a shimmering blue shot through with white that reminded him of waterfalls. And on the left of his bed, there was a huge open balcony through which Harry could see a vast forest and beautiful gentle mountains with white peaks rising in the distance. He heard the calls of birds drifting through the windows as they chirped a9s in short order, as he took in his surroundings with disbelief.

"Bloody hell….," his voice trailed off as his head turned to take in his room, if it could be called a room. The first thing he noticed was the walls. They were a shimmering blue shot through with white that reminded him of waterfalls. And on the left of his bed, there was a huge open balcony through which Harry could see a vast forest and beautiful gentle mountains with white peaks rising in the distance. He heard the calls of birds drifting through the windows as they chirped a melodious harmony. Harry started as he heard a roar of what he though, was a dragon. He shuddered as he remembered his last encounter with a dragon, the Hungarian Horntail. His room was furnished with rich wooden furniture with what looked to be soft green upholstery. Vibrant tapestries hung from the walls depicting nature scenes from all around the world, and Harry was forced to hold in a chuckle as he noticed the tapestry showing penguins tottering around what appeared to be a small rocky atoll. His bed was formed in what appeared to be the branches of four large trees. Spanish moss hung everywhere in the room and flowers were in bloom in pots as far as the eye could see giving the air an intoxicating scent of wildflowers. The floor was covered in lush green moss and opposite his bed a small stream wound through in archway into what appeared to be a bathroom. It felt like he was in the middle of some mythical forest. Twittering song birds flew through his room and he even though he heard a Phoenix song from out his balcony door. His trunk stood in a corner under the shade of a small tree.

"Where in Merlin's name am I?" Harry muttered to himself.

"I think I can answer that." Harry's head whipped around with a couple of popping vertebrae as Harry took in the new arrival to his room with a wince. A woman in diaphanous robes walked through the archway into hid room, if you could call it that.

"Who are you? Why did you take me from the Dursleys! Do you work for Voldemort! What happened…?" Harry asked getting louder and angrier with each word.

A look of amusement grew on the woman's face as Harry's outburst continued to rise in volume. Done with his shouting, Harry resolved to glare at the woman from his bed. He couldn't help but notice, however, the twinkling in her eyes which annoyed him to no end as it reminded him of Dumbledore, his once so 'Perfect' mentor.

She smiled at Harry as she seemed to flow across the room and said with a musical voice, "Calm down young Harry. No harm shall be able to find you here. As to my name, it is of little importance as I go by many. But you probably know of me as Gaea. And I took you from the Dursley's to return you to your home, your true home to live among your brothers and sisters."

Harry felt his body relax as the woman spoke no matter how mad and on edge he wanted to be. A tray with food and a bottle of what appeared to be potion materialized in his lap with a wave of the woman's hand. With a hunger borne of starvation at the Dursley's Harry tore into the meal without a second thought. His first thoughts consisting of, 'Oh thank the gods, food. If she wanted me dead, I wouldn't have woken up.' He paused however when he came to the potion sitting next to the food.

Noticing Harry's reticence directed towards drinking the potion Gaea chuckled and said, "Fear not Harry. It is simply a basic nutrition cordial. It will help make up for the years of negligence that you suffered at the hands of those beings you were forced to live with. You will also need to take up an excercise regimen. But this cordial will go a long way towards your recovery. Can't have you so frail when we start your training."

'Training? Hmm, training would be a pretty good idea considering what I've got hovering over me now. Maybe I can learn how to defeat Moldyshorts here, wherever here is. Good enough for me.' Harry took the potion without further hesitation. Before he could put the glass down, his head fell backwards and he was out like a light.

"Oh, there is also a mild sleeping draught included." Gaea chuckled "It looks like we will have to put off the tour and further introductions until tomorrow."

With a wave of her hand, curtains of Spanish moss grew to cover the windows and she closed the door behind her, leaving a dreaming Harry Potter laying in his now dimly lit chambers.

AN- This chapter is short, I know. They will get longer. But seriously, Harry is in shock, malnourished, and more than likely still mourning for Sirius. Therefore he hasn't gotten much sleep.

Next chapter…. Harry meets his 'brothers' and 'sisters.'

Thank you to: Blood of an Authoress, Gyre, evon2evon, FeigningInocence, Lilbuckaroo, Slytherins Phoenix, VFPC, Old-Crow, and JuMiku.

PS. OLD-CROW has some kikass stories of his own.

r/r


End file.
